


a slimy adventure

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 am fanfic, Complete, M/M, Slime, ghostbusters - Freeform, ghostbusters quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave has the apartment to himself and has john come over for sexytime</p>
            </blockquote>





	a slimy adventure

john nervously knocked on daves apartment door. bro was out on a puppet show until the next day so dave offered for john to spend the night. dave opened the door wearng only an orange towel around his waist and said "are you the keymaster" and john instantly popped a boner. walking in john stuttered "aactually im a friend of his he said to meet him here" dave pulled john to the bedroom and said "i want you inside me" johns boner pressed so hard on his shorts that it ripped right through. dave ripped off his towel and puushed john on the bed and began making out with him. john saw a peek at daves monster cock and said "that's a BIG twinkie" dave grabbed his hard dick and started rubbing it on johns but john stopped dave and shouted "DONT CROSS THE STREAMS!" so instead dave pulled out a bottle of _Special Limited Edition Ghostbusters Sexual Slimer Lubricant_ that he bought just for john and started fingering himself with it. seeing the ectoplasmic _Special Limited Edition Ghostbusters Sexual Slimer Lubricant_ john couldnt help himself and shoved his meat stick inside dave who moaned. john pulled out and put more _Special Limited Edition Ghostbusters Sexual Slimer Lubricant_ on his flesh rod feeling so close with the image of the slimer in his mind and began thrusting deep into daves hole. suddenly dave's mixer turned on across the room and hauntingly started playing the ghostbusters theme song and john came hard and fast deep inside dave who followed and creamy white marshmallow fluid streamed out of daves cock all over john's chest. john looked up at dave and said "you slimed me!" together they licked up all the cum and then spent the rest of the night playing the ghostbusters game


End file.
